Fitness equipment units or exercise devices frequently employ a braking system to provide resistance against movement of a member being moved by a person exercising. Examples of fitness equipment units or exercise devices that employ a braking system include stationary bicycles, elliptical machines and adaptive motion machines. Such braking systems may provide direct contact, magnetic or fan based resistance.